Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?
by Cilinity
Summary: "The only thing worse than a boy that hates you: a boy that loves you" That boy, is Austin Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?**

**Chapter 1**

"_The only thing worse than a boy that hates you: a boy that loves you"_

"I am Allyson Marie Dawson. Most just call me Ally. Most hate, some tend to appreciate. I wish I could speak up but they'd hate that. I'm small, only 5'2, 105 pounds. Porcelain skin, like a china doll. Long wavy brown dip-dyed hair. I was Ocean High's doll face; I was the innocent sweetheart, their golden virgin barbie as they like to say. I'm their marionette, letting them tug my strings and play me around. If I actually gave a fuck, it'd be a completely different story. I'm 16, a junior at Ocean. I take a senior class, calculus. I had a brain, but most didn't understand that. I've had one other boyfriend in my life, Tommy. He was sweet, he was a dork, but he was my dork. If I could tell you one very important thing about my life is that I hate Austin Moon. Where do I start with Austin Moon? Austin Moon is the popular one, the bad boy, the player. Tan skin, blond hair, great body, nice face. He was one of the main reasons I was a marionette. He played and toyed with me, speaking in his sexual innuendos every day to me in biology. I despised him. Actually despise is too light of a word. But what do I care, he's with Cassondra Mitchell. Cassondra was my best friend until freshman year. She started fucking everything with a dick between its legs. Apparently she wasn't at fault for everyone wanting to fuck her. You know those girls with the long hip-length blonde hair, huge boobs, skinny waist? Yeah that's her and then no one will be at fault when she ends up with herpes, chlamydia, and whatever other shitty diseases she could get between her legs. If it were up to me I'd leave Ocean, but where the fuck would I go? Exactly I don't know either. My mom is writing a book in Africa, and my dad's never around. I literally live alone in the big house they bought together years ago. Graduation seems like a gift I'd love to receive right fucking now."

I slammed the journal closed, pushing it to the edge of the wooden desk. I lifted my head, looking up at my calculus teacher. I sighed, watching him write out different derivatives on the white board. I stared aimlessly at the clock above the white board.

"Allyson, what is the power rule of d over dx times x to the n power and equals nx to the n-1 power?" asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"The power rule is n is not equal to 0." I said rolling my eyes in the left corner, staring at Cassondra. She snorted as she went back to focusing on her phone, probably texting Austin. The bell rang, signaling that class was over. I walked down the hall, Dallas Matthews stopping me on the way.

"Hey Ally, can we meet up at Lyla's party, in the back room so I can take you the way you are dollface?" He asked, trying to be slick.

"Fuck off." I spat back, kicking his ankle out from under him.

"Mhm how'd you know I like it rough baby." He said, inching his way closer to me. I rolled my eyes, scoffed and continued walking to my locker. I punched in 12-14-29 and shoved my calculus text book inside. I grabbed my biology textbook and slammed the blue metal locker shut. I speed walked to room 59, walking in slowly. This was the class I dreaded the most. I sat down in the seat my teacher had assigned me, one row in front of the back where Austin and all his idiotic friends sat. Student filed into the classroom taking their seats.

"Hey doll face, you wanna fuck behind the gym after class?" One of the many idiots behind me spoke to me.

"Ryan, I would love to, believe me I would but I don't want whatever shit you got crawling on your dick." I said my voice sweeter than honey, my confidence running thicker than it. His friends began laughing at him, and I on the other hand felt very accomplished. Five minutes after the bell rang to signal last period beginning, in strolled Austin fucking Moon.

"Hey doll face." He said as he walked past me. He smelled of smoke, vodka, and leather. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah perk up those tits for me." He said, licking his lips and winking slowly. I rolled my eyes back.

"Darling, if you just trust in me, I could make your eyes roll back so far with pleasure they'd hit your spine." Austin said, biting the right corner of his lip.

"Oh sounds like fun." I said monotonous and with apparent uninterest. Austin looked at his friends. They whispered something to him and he turned towards me again.

"Princess, can I watch you sever the velvet or should I do it for you?" He whispered leaning forward into my ear. I turned my head swiftly, glaring through him like a bullet through a deer.

"What the fuck moon? If you're so fucking horny then go fuck Cassondra for fucks sake! Go to hell for heaven's sake!" I said loudly, half the class room turning towards me. Austin glared at me, anger boiling through him. If he were a cartoon character, he'd have smoke coming out of his ears. I turned back around, balancing my head on my hand. I stared at the clock again, uninterested in whatever my teacher was speaking about. I must've dozed off because the high pitch of the school bell jolted me awake. I gathered my bag, walking towards the door. I felt someone's hand squeeze my ass as I opened the door. I twirled on my heels, glaring at the person responsible.

"Oops my hand must've slipped." Austin chuckled, faking innocence. I pushed him back harshly as I walked out of the classroom. I raced my way out of the school, onto the bustling sidewalk and then to my house. I sat on the large recliner in the foyer, looking around. I sighed as I got up, walking to the front porch. I grabbed my house keys and decided to go to the park. I walked along the winding sidewalks, kicking random pebbled into people's front lawns. I walked into the park gate taking a seat on a bench near the lake. I watch the ducks and geese frolic in the sprinkling water of the fountain in the middle of the lake. Next me, I heard a familiar voice. I looked out of the corner of my eye, seeing Austin and Cassondra sucking face on the bench next to me. I got up and quickly walked past them, trying to go unnoticed, but that didn't happen.

"Hey sweetie, you wanna join?" He asked smirking at me. Cassondra looked up to me, smirking the same way.

"Nahh she's too much of a virgin Mary." She smacked towards me. I scowled at her, taking a step forward.

"Shut the fuck up Cassondra, or do I have to explain to your idiotic boyfriend over her about the 'Cassie baby' incident?" I said smirking evilly. She looked down, knowing she had been defeated.

"Exactly." I said walking away from them. I walked through the park, admiring the coupled picnicking and just walking and holding hands on such a nice Friday night. I took my phone out of my pocket. I looked through my text messages and just like that the bright screen was snatched from in front of my face. I turned, the screen illuminating the boy with shaggy blond hair I knew too well.

"Austin give me the fucking phone."I yelled. He fiddled with it for a second, before holding it over his head.

"Kiss me then?" He said pouting and pointing to his lips. I fake gagged as I tried to reach up and grab the phone, all to no avail. He looked up and typed something into the phone before lowering it into my face, letting me grab it.

"If you ever wanna fuck, I put my number in there." He said smirking.

"Haha, never fucking ever." I said sarcasticating the 'haha'.

"Or we could just talk." He spoke back, this time being sincerely kind for once.

"Austin, if you haven't figured this out yet, I hate your fucking guts. Plus you have Cass to talk to if you wanna talk." I said quickly, shaking my head. He rubbed the back of neck.

"Umm actually me and Cassondra just broke up." He said, sounding genuinely upset.

"Oh wow." I said quietly and surprisingly. He just nodded back silently.

"I have an idea." He said acting like a giddy child on Christmas morning. I motioned my hand for him to go on, seeing as I still had to walk home and it was getting dark.

"Go to homecoming with me." He spoke, looking into my eyes for any sign of emotion towards the question.

"No, hell no." I straight forward rejecting Austin. He sighed and shrugged before he walked in the opposite direction I had to go. I walked home through the winding sidewalks again, the sun setting behind the Miami skyline. I trudged my tired body up to bed. I threw myself on the large mattress, the springs creaky slightly from wear and tear over the years. I snuggled up into the comforter, letting the black depths of sleep wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?**

**Chapter 2**

"_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."_

The sun peeked through the white curtains on the windows. My eyes opening from the blare of my phone ringing. I grabbed toward it slowly, lifting it from the silver nightstand and looking at the caller i.d, seeing my friend Trish's name in bright white.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone groggily.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" She asked, her higher pitched voice buzzing into my ear.

"No, I woke up at 5 am to fucking frolic through the fields on a fucking Saturday morning." I stated back sarcastically. I heard her laugh slightly.

"Funny, now shut the fuck up." She said, getting slightly angered from my unenthusiastic attitude.

"What do you want?" I asked, tired and impatient. I heard her ruffle through papers, meaning she was sitting at her desk.

"I got fake i.d's from Rafael, you know my weird cousin who sells weed behind the diner in town?" She said, hitting something hard against her desk.

"And…" I said trailing off, wanting to hear why we were doing something illegal.

"Well tonight we're going to a rave and they're some other news." She said, leaving me hanging.

"What could be more exciting then breaking the law, woo." I said faking enthusiasm. Trish sighed on the line.

"Shut up and the news is you're going to fucking homecoming next week whether you like it or not. I'll pick you up tonight and you better look as sexy as you can." She said with her normal attitude as she hung up the phone. I swung my legs over the bed, letting the cold hardwood touch my bare feet. I sighed as I stood up and straightened my small frame all the way. I walked into my bathroom; brushing my teeth and hopping into the shower, letting the hot water run down my small body. I got out and brushed my hair and then applied my makeup for the day. I pulled my favorite Breath Carolina band tank top over my head and then pulled my jeans over my porcelain legs. I slipped my flats on before running down the stairs, my wet hair hitting my back lightly. I grabbed my phone with my headphones and walked out of my front door, locking it behind me. I slid my phone into my back pocket and slipped the purple ear buds into my ears, blasting any loud song I could find. I covered my stomach with my arms as I walked down the winding streets of Miami.

I made my way to the park again, letting the wind and leaves come towards me. I walked forward, hearing the crunch of leaves as I sat under a large oak tree. I looked ahead, eyeing the path. I saw that familiar mop of blond hair walking hand in hand with a pretty girl with pastel lavender hair.

"He's fucking Ronnie now; he's fucking poor Ronnie, aww poor slut." I said out loud snickering to myself. I got up, brushing myself and walking forward. As soon as I came into close proximity, he began eating her face.

"Get a fucking room you horny bastard." I said, as I walked past them. He glared at me as he continued making out with lilac haired girl. I just scowled as I made my way around the curved, leaf-littered path. I walked to the side near the rocks surrounding the boundaries of the park. I saw a pile of leaves and threw myself into them, my knees harshly hitting the soft grass underneath. I giggled as I let myself sink into the pile, my music still blaring into my ears loudly. I got up, letting my inner child stay there. I walked home, contemplating how I was going to get away with the fake i.d because I was a horrible liar.

I frantically searched through my closet, trying to find something good enough. I was ripping sweater after t-shirt after tank top out of my closet. I stopped and sighed as I sat down heavily and frustratingly on my bed. I perked up, hearing the doorbell ring its normal high pitched ding. I moved swiftly, my feet falling in front of me at perfect rhythm as I sprinted down the stairs to answer the door. Trish stood there, White crop top, black tank, white tights, and black flats adorning her body.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed?" She asked, letting herself into the house.

"Hello Ally how are you, good Trish c'mon in." I said sarcastically, letting my arms fall to my sides. She shut the door and raced up the stairs. I smiled and followed her up to my bedroom.

She went to the back of my closet, pulling out my white skirt from our middle school graduation.

"Trish, no." I said holding the skirt against myself, seeing it barely reached the bottom of my ass. She opened her eyes wide as she pulled out the sweetheart neck-lined strapless crop top.

"Put it on." She demanded, throwing the clothes into my face. I sighed in defeat as I walked into the bathroom to put on the skimpy white clothes.

I walked out and Trish's jaw dropped.

"I look like a whore." Was all I said before covering my completely exposed stomach. She stood in front of me, darkening out my makeup. She pulled my waves up in a bun and only leaving a few strands on the sides out. I stood up slipping my feet into the cloud printed vans shoes on the floor, walking to the side and looking in the mirror.

"Trish, I look hot and all but I also look like a 24 year old prostitute." I said, slouching forward. She swatted her hand at me, as she grabbed my wrist and led me to her car, handing me my new identity for the night.

When we arrived at the club, I heard the pulse of techno music blasting out of the front doors. In bright neon lights the word 'Ignition' was spelled out on the top. I got out nervously fumbling my hands around the hard plastic i.d in my hands.

"Name?" The bulky guard asked.

"Alina Schmitt." I said, my voice surprisingly calm.

"Birthdate?" He asked, studying the i.d hard and long before looking into my face again.

"May 14, 1991." I stated back, my voice staying consistently calm.

"Hey Bruce." Trish said high-fiving the burly guard before accompanying me in the club. Young adults and some teens were dancing wildly to the beat of whatever music the dj was spinning. Blacklight glow powder rained down. My white barely there outfit glowed under the blacklight, the neon powders making it glow in different spectrums. I made my way through the dance floor, swaying my hips along with the pulsating heavy beat of the music. A felt someone's rough hands grip my hips. They pulled me towards them, grinding my ass into their crotch. I closed my eyes, letting the music move through me against this random stranger. The put their head on my shoulder, letting their hands run up and down my almost exposed body. I moved my arms around their neck, playing with the soft hairs on their nape. I felt their lips touch my neck, my hips still swaying against them

"Damn." he groaned into my neck, sending vibrations through me. He pressed his lips into my neck. He grazed my neck with his teeth, causing me to let a small moan escape from my mouth. I bit my bottom lip as I finally turned around to look at them, my mouth dropping all the way to the floor.

"Austin?!" I shrieked. He stared at me wide-eyed, not sure of what to say. My stomach churned as I ran out of the club. I ran to the parking lot, pressing my back against a brick wall, sliding all the way down it. I raked my finger through my hair, pulling and breaking the small elastic that was holding it up. I was hyperventilating. I just sexually danced with my enemy. I did something illegal and something I never wanted to experience. I moaned because of Austin fucking Moon. I heard footsteps approaching towards me. I looked up seeing Austin's hand outstretched into my face. I took it hesitantly, making sure he wasn't playing a cruel trick where he'd let me drop back down. I let him help me up, looking away from his face.

"I'm sorry." Is all he said, stuffing his hands into his white skinny jean pockets. I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowing.

"What the fuck," I said shaking my head, running my hands through my hair again. "I-I—what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be fucking Ronnie right about know?" I asked, looking away from him still.

"Um Ronnie's only a fuck buddy in the morning." He replied, this time he ran one of his hands through his blond locks before stuffing it back in his pocket. I pressed my eyes tightly shut before opening them wide again.

"How the hell did you not notice it was me?" I retorted, my voice cracking mid-sentence.

"Well you usually don't dress like that. I didn't know you had it in you to go to a rave underage, and damn that body, I thought you were prude that wouldn't let any guy near her, also knowing you, you wouldn't have moaned at anything I'd ever do to you." He said, looking me up and down, smiling cockily at his last remark. I swatted my hand towards his body, not trying to make physical contact but telling him to shut up.

"Well I can be who I want. I'm not your fucking marionette like you think Austin." I said starting to walk away. He grabbed my elbow pulling me back.

"Let me drive you home, you're not walking in that," he gestured toward my outfit, "at night with all these creeps near the clubs downtown." He smiled slightly at me as I sighed and let a smile tug my lips up, crossing my arms over my exposed stomach. We walked over to a black convertible in the corner of the parking lot.

"Nice car." I said, admiring how well kept it was. He nodded and opened the trunk, pulling out blue hoodie with the 'Obey' logo on the front. He threw it at me, nodding his head forward. I slipped it over my head and pulled my hair out of the collar. It hit me right where my skirt ended. He jumped the door of his car, starting it up as I opened the door to get into the passenger seat. I set my feet up on the dashboard as we drove out of the club parking lot.

We drove down the desert highway.

"Austin You drove past my neighborhood an hour ago." I whined, looking out of the window at the barren landscape and out of the windshield at the empty road.

"I know, I wanna talk since you never give me the light of day and now you can't get out of my car because you don't know where the hell we are." He replied, a smirk playing on his blush pink lips. I sighed, as I saw him press the play button on the radio. 'Chocolate' by the 1975 starting to play.

"I love this song." I said starting to sing along as he did.

"_Call it a split cause you know that you will__  
__You bite your friends like like chocolate__  
__You say, we go where nobody knows__  
__Got guns hidden under our petticoats__  
__No we're never gonna' quit it  
No we're never gonna' quit it, no_

_Now we run run away from the boys in the blue  
And my car smells like chocolate__  
__Hey now think about what to do  
Think about what to say, I think about how to think__  
__Pause it, play it, pause it play it, pause it__"*_

As we sang, the wind picked my hair up because of the exposed roofing. Austin's beachy blond locks blowing slightly when he pressed the gas pedal down and we sped up. I threw my hands up in the air, experiencing some long awaited wanting to copy old movies. I laughed as we finished singing the song. His car pulled over to the shoulder, he turned it off as he looked over to me.

"Grab my smokes out of the glove compartment." He said motioning for the compartment under my legs. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes and watched him light one, taking the red lighter and cupping his hand around to let the flame light it. I looked over, frowning slightly. He took a puff of it and looked over, raising his eyebrows. I moved over, grabbing the lit cigarette out from between his fingers, taking a puff of it myself. I blew a ring of smoke into the air before resting my right elbow on the door handle. He looked at me surprised, raising his eyebrows slightly, but smirked right after. The quiet desert air stirred as we passed the cigarette back and forth. I rummaged through his glove compartment, lifting a large blue box of condoms out. I raised my eyebrows, watching how his face contorted as he inhaled the smoke and blew it out.

"What, always gotta be prepared." He said smirking. I tossed them back, seeing a black pair of lace panties laying under his registration, not wanting ask any further on the subject of his complicated sex life. He handed the cigarette back to me, letting me take another long puff of it before he took it out of my mouth and back to him. I took it back again inhaling the smoke out of the filter. I looked up blowing the smoke out, letting in engulf my view of the stars above me. Austin puffed the cigarette and placed his hand on my upper thigh, the silver ring on his thumb pressing on the inside of my thigh. He ran his ring embellished thumb up and down the inside of my thigh, getting dangerously close to something else. I turned and glared at him slightly, pushing my weight with my elbows on the console in the middle. My feet hit the passenger door as my knees bent on the seat. I pressed my breasts slightly into his right upper arm. I moved my arm to grab the cigarette again taking a long puff. He faced me as I blew the smoke out of my mouth. He opened his mouth inhaling the smoke I had just blown out. His right hand found its way to the small of my back, balancing me out. He threw the cigarette next to him out of the window. We just stared at each other, the proximity not making me angry for once. The quiet was interrupted with Austin speaking.

"You're a little bad girl aren't you, darling."

***I don't own anything mentioned**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?**

**Chapter 3**

"_I'm half good and I'm half bad. My mama is a very good girl and my daddy is a very bad boy. And I guess that leaves me somewhere sort of…here"_

I smirked, as I pushed my weight, letting myself hit the seat again. He looked at me, smirking again as he placed his hand on my thigh as we drove through the dark.

I woke up the next morning, in Austin's sweatshirt and my clothes from last night still underneath. I thought back to last night, frowning slightly. I let my forehead fall into my hands, shaking my head.

"What the hell was I thinking trusting him like that? Fuck." I said getting up, getting frustrated with my choices. I got up and pulled the skirt from under the sweatshirt, too lazy to take the hoodie off. I threw my skirt into a corner. I pulled my jeans on, walking downstairs. My phone vibrated from its place on the granite kitchen counter. I walked up, sighing as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the quiet end.

"Ally! I was worried sick last night!" Trish's voice screeching into my ear. I smirked at her for once worrying about my well-being.

"Yeah it's a long story." I said, sitting at one the bar stools in front of the counter. I heard her sigh as her little Chihuahua began barking in the background.

"Shut up dog! And you can explain it to me because we're going out to lunch and going dress shopping." She said. I heard her pick up her car keys, them clanging together. I sighed, getting up to walk into the living room.

"And why are we going dress shopping, Trish I'm not going to that stupid fucking dance." I said, my blood beginning to boil. She sighed.

"Yes you are, be ready when I get there bye." She spoke quickly, hanging up the phone as soon as she finished her sentence. I trudged myself upstairs, getting ready.

"Wait you were dancing with Austin?!" She said, her eyes widening in surprise. I nodded, taking the straw of my milkshake into my mouth, drinking the cold strawberry flavored pink-tinted liquid. I looked down, brushing something non-existent off my jeans.

"And you smoked?" She said, getting another shock of surprised coursing through her. She crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head at me, but smiling.

"What?" I said, taking the straw out of my mouth and seeing her smile as she shook her head.

"You let him touch you, that's something new. Hell you let him talk to you that's a new fucking thing altogether. Allyson, what's going on? "She asked, smile tugging itself into one corner of her mouth. I sucked in some more of my milkshake. I shook my head while I swallowed, putting the glass back on the table.

"Nothing, it was spur of the moment thing. The guy is still a huge douche, an asshole, a dick, whatever you wanna call him. I hate him!" I shrieked silently towards Trish, throwing a French fry down on the plate. She stood up placing the cash for the food on the table as she led me out of the restaurant. She walked to the dress shop, quietly holding the door open for me. I walked in, still not wanting to go to homecoming.

You know those days where you get up and instantly wanna fall back into bed? That was today. Mondays are the fucking worst. I stood up, my back cracking in the process. I walked toward my closet taking out a black dress with a ribcage bar cutout and my burgundy vans. I got dressed walking out of the bathroom to grab my bag off the floor and stuffing Austin's sweatshirt into it. I picked the burgundy-red bandana off the desk, tying it into my wavy hair. I walked down the stairs, grabbing my phone and keys on the way out. I closed the door, feeling the cold autumn air hit my exposed ribcage. I walked through town my eyes constantly looking down at my feet. I bent down, picking up a perfect orange leaf, twirling it in between my fingers. It reminded of smoking with Austin in his car. I remembered it felt like a classic movie scene, good girl smoking with bad boy in his convertible on a deserted highway. I continued walking, my skirt billowing every so often from the wind. I stepped each foot in front of the other dramatically stepping over the crunchy leaves on the ground. I looked up seeing the familiar blue and white of Ocean; kids slamming car doors, parents yelling goodbyes out of car windows is what the sound waves brought to my ears. I let the leaf fall to the floor, walking into the high school. I walked to my blue locker, punching in the combination. I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned to see one of Austin's idiotic friends behind me.

"Ryan what the fuck do you want today? This could wait until 6th period for you to ruin my day?" I said, my impatience staggering unbelievably. He stood and looked at me for a second.

"I was gonna ask what happened to you." He said looking me up and down. I looked down at my outfit nothing surprising me.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning back around and stuffing a notebook into the locker and grabbing my bottle of water.

"You look like…hot, hot as fuck I should say." He said, watching me take sip out of the bottle. I swallowed, my eyes showing my confusion.

"What the hell? What the hell changed in all of you idiots?" I said throwing the bottle into my locker and slamming to door closed, walking to my first class and leaving Ryan standing there.

When I got out of calculus class, I walked to my locker, ready for Dallas Matthews to say something stupid. I was right with my prediction.

"Hey Ally baby." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I scoffed attempting to get out of his grasp. He pressed his hand into my shoulder, preventing me from leaving. He looked down at me.

"Damn you look fine today; I got my own little pinup girl for the day." He said. I grinned as I kicked back, getting him right in the crotch.

"Damn I hope you don't multiply." I said in the same way he spoke. I smirked as I heard the bell ring. I ran for my class, just as the teacher shut the door. I pushed it open, tripping on my shoelace, causing me to twirl into the classroom, the skirt of my dress lifting as I spun. I was pretty sure everyone saw my fucking panties as my skirt went up. Austin was leaning back in his seat, smirking at me as he tapped his finger on the desk. I walked forward as the class began talking again. I opened my bag taking the sweatshirt out and throwing it at him.

"Here." I said, my voice hard. He moved forward, catching the hoodie and stuffing into his own bag.

"Ahh I know why she changed." His friend Dez asked. I raised my eyebrow at Dez. He sat forward.

"Did you finally let Austin fuck that pretty little body?" He said, leaning back in the chair again. I opened my eyes wide.

"No. Fuck no. Hell no. To hell with that idea." I said, putting my hand on my hip. I blew a bubble with the pink gum I had in my mouth. I turned as I heard the door click open. In walked Cassondra. She handed a pink slip to the teacher before walking back and setting her bag down, sitting in my seat.

"Cassondra, get the fuck up." I side standing next to her. She snickered.

"I'm sorry; I don't listen to the virgin bitches of the junior class." She said, looking over, seeing one of her friends and talking to her. I smirked, going around the rows, seeing my teacher laid his head in his hands as he fell asleep. I walked around, sitting myself onto Austin's lap. His hands forcefully pulled on the middle of the seat. His legs were open and so were mine as they lay on top of his, my feet dangling to the side, while his touched the ground. His hand wrapped themselves around my hips from behind, his hands finding their way to my thighs and his fingertips gripping the inside of them. I pushed my chest forward, my behind pushing itself into his crotch. I felt his grip on my thighs tighten as his nails digging in slightly. I placed my hands on the open space of the dark blue plastic chair. I heard all of Austin's buddies high five and slap his shoulders. I felt his hips shift as he moved forward. I moved my hands on top of his as I felt his chest press against my back, the smell of his leather jacket surrounding me. His mouth got close to my ear before he spoke.

"Now Allyson what are you doing?" He said. I knew he was smirking just by the way he spoke.

"She took my seat, so I took the one she lost." I said, a smirk of my own playing on my lips. I looked to the side at him, everyone in the classroom shushing and staring at us as he looked up at me from behind, his hazel-brown eyes boring into mine, the unknown sexual tension between us becoming a reality. I pulled my gum out of my mouth twirling it around my index finger. At that moment I heard my usual chair squeak as Cassondra turned and looked at us. Austin grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand down to his mouth and letting his teeth grab the gum wrapped around my finger off. He bit the base of my nail gently before beginning to chew the gum. I laughed slightly as he smiled, pulling my thighs apart roughly again. He leaned back, pulling me with him, leaving one arm around my hips, his hand hanging in front of the opening of my dress while the other hand was firmly grasping my waist. I could feel Cassondra glaring through me.

"What Cassondra?" I asked innocently, smirking inwardly. Her face stared hard and angry as she ignored my question. I felt Austin get close to my ear again.

"Ally, Ally sweetheart you don't know what this is doing to me." He slightly groaned into my ear. I opened my eyes a little wider, figuring out what he meant.

"You know what? You always call me a whore when you're the actual one." Cassondra spoke, staring me up and down. I raised my eyebrows, Austin's grip on my waist tightening slightly.

"Aww are you jealous?" I asked, pouting my lips out. She scoffed, her face turning slightly pink.

"No. Why would I be jealous of you? He doesn't even really like you. He just wants to take your innocence, you clueless little girl." She spoke, her voice speaking nicely but the words stinging.

"Look Cassondra jealousy is a normal feeling." I said, smirking.

"You know what Allyson, Austin. I'm done. I'm' done with everything." She spoke, her voice cracking slightly as she got up out of the seat and walked out of the room. I laughed as I turned getting off Austin's lap. I stepped forward, sitting in my seat again.

"What the fuck was that, doll?" Austin asked, looking at me genuinely confused. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair.

"Look I hate Cassondra more than anyone and I needed a way to make her angry so I used you, I'm sorry if I made you angry because of the role I was playing, Moon." I spoke, turning around to look at him. He smirked at me as he leaned forward.

"Princess, we all know it wasn't a role, even I did. I saw the look in your eyes, baby I was all yours and you knew it. If we weren't in a school, we could've played this 'role' a lot better." He whispered, winking at me. I felt my face warm as I blushed. I turned around shaking my head. Why the hell am I blushing? I fucking hate Moon. It was seriously just an act to make Cassondra jealous, right? Right.

The rest of my week was composed of hiding. I was avoiding and ignoring Austin at all costs. There was too much awkwardness about the whole situation. But today was homecoming, I was gonna try to have fun, and maybe talk to Austin about the situation.

I pulled the dress over my milky legs, contorting my arms to go around and zip it up. The dusty pink skirt hitting mid-thigh, the strapless neckline showing off the little bit of cleavage I had. I slipped my black mary-jane style flats onto my feet. I straightened my hair and applied my makeup. Trish was going to be here any second. I was downstairs putting my lipstick on as she rang the doorbell. I put the lipstick bullet down as I went and answered door. Trish's sparkly dress reflecting off the porch light, creating circles on the ceiling. She handed me a black sparkly masquerade mask.

"What's this for? I asked, slipping it over my head and onto my eyes.

"Duh homecoming's masquerade themed." She said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to her car.

When we arrived at the school, I heard the song 'Genesis' by Grimes playing out of the gym. I walked forward, walking past couples making out all around me. I saw my friend Lyla, who I only recognized from her bright red hair since she was wearing a mask. She was dancing in the middle of the crowd, so I walked up to her dancing, next to her until someone grabbed my hand, twirling me away from her. I looked up seeing Austin in a suit and with a white phantom of the opera mask.

"Hello darling." He spoke twirling me. The song switched, 'Say My Name/Cry Me A River' by The Neighbourhood playing. Couples began moving towards the dance floor, the slow songs bass still pulsing through the gym. Austin's hand moved to my waist, pulling me close and pressing us together. When the chorus began, he dipped me down and brought me back up, twirling me. I laid my head against his chest, playing with hairs along his nape. I felt his unsteady breath on my ear. He started singing the song into my ear.

"Say my name, my name, say my name then cry me a river." His hands slid down to my hips as I lifted my head, locking my wrists together behind his head. His hands were running down my body until he finally just pulled me forward, pressing us closer than before, if even possible. I moved my hand, gripping the belt loop of his pants and pulling his hips toward me.

"Allyson, say my name." He said, his voice husky, his hands sliding under the skirt of my dress, squeezing the base of my butt.

"Austin." I gasped out slowly, I felt him smirk again, his hand going under the lace of my underwear and cupping my buttcheek. I pulled his hips closer to mine from the shock.

"Mmm darling, I knew it." He spoke into my neck, removing his hand. I looked at him.

"You knew what?" I asked, confused by his remark. Instead of answering he dragged me out of the gym, to the back of it.

"Here." He said, handing me a lit cigarette. I took it, taking a small puff and blowing the smoke. I took another puff of it about to blow out the smoke, when Austin grabbed my hips, pressing his lips to mine. He slapped my bottom, causing me to open my mouth and blow the smoke directly into his mouth. He pulled away, keeping it in his mouth and eventually blowing it into the air in rings. He took the cigarette from between my fingers, throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. His hands laced with mine as he back me up against the wall, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. His lips pressed to mine as I moved my hands to grip the back of his neck. His lips moved against, mine molding into his. He bit my lip and pulled it causing me to moan out. He kissed me again this time his tongue finding its way through my lips. His tongue found mine, fighting and battling with it, winning eventually. I grabbed for his tie, pulling his entire body towards me. I moved my hands down, running them over his stomach. I grabbed the band of his pants, jerking his hips toward mine. He pulled away, groaning as he did.

"Fuck, Ally I should've done this so much sooner." He said, capturing his lips with mine again.

***I do not own anything mention**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why'd You Only Call Me When Your High?**

**Chapter 4**

"_The difference between sex and love is that sex relives tension and love cause it."_

_*Warning: Mature content ahead! Rated M for a reason!*_

"Fucking hell." I said, my breathing heavy, as he dragged me from behind the gym. He pulled me to the convertible, getting in a quickly driving to his house.

We pulled up to the large white home, him opening my door again. He cupped my face, his lips connecting with my swollen ones, this time gently and lovingly. He smiled up down at me, interlacing his fingers with mine and leading me into the home.

"We have to be quiet my parents are asleep." He whispered pressing me into the back of the front door. I nodded quickly, thinking about this situation. Just the beginning of this week, I still hated the fucker, but now he was actually gonna be _my_ fucker. His lips connected with mine quickly, and then traveled to my neck, sucking and biting gently. I moaned, my hands traveling from my sides to the back of his jacket, pulling at it.

"Oh shit." He said pulling away from me. I looked up at him my eyes begging for an answer to why he stopped.

"I'm taking your virginity, baby." He said, putting his hands next to my head and looking into my face. I bit my lip, looking down. He moved his hand, his finger lifting my chin to look at him again, questioning me with his eyes.

"You're actually not." I said my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down again for a kiss. His tongue connected with mine, pulling and pushing it back and forth. He hands slid down my body to the back of my thighs, lifting me and hooking my legs around his hips. He pulled away from the kiss, walking us over to his bedroom, carefully stepping past the French doors that apparently led into his parent's room. I moved my head, resting it on his shoulder. He shifted his hands, moving one to wrap around my waist and the other pushing the silver handle to open his bedroom door. I turned my head looking into it. The large bed was covered in a black comforter, messed up from him sleeping in it. He had a desk chair sitting away from the desk at a keyboard in the corner.

"Get down sweetheart." He said, letting go of my waist as my feet hit the ground. He closed and locked the door. He turned and wrapped his hands around my hips, lifting me above him and kissing me gently. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his torso, his left hand moving and gripping my knee from the underside. I laughed into his lips as he moved us back, letting go of my knee signaling me to get down. He kept one arm around my waist as he pulled the desk chair into the middle of the room.

"Let's play that 'role' from Monday, shall we." He spoke, smirking as he sat in the chair. I stood between his open legs as he leaned back, interlacing our fingers and pulling me forward. I moved my legs so that my legs were on either side of him as I sat and straddled his legs, my hands grabbing the backrest of the chair. He moved his hands back, unzipping my dress. I bent to each side, undoing the straps on my shoes and kicking them off. I looked down, noticing Austin's already bare feet. His hands slid my unzipped dress down around my waist, moving his head up telling me to stand up. Once the dress was off he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back into his lap. We stared into each other's eyes while I slipped the suit jacket off his body. I pulled him forward but the tie he was still wearing, moving his lips to mine, and arching my back in the process. I pulled and undid the tie, throwing it somewhere as I moved my hands up, beginning to unbutton his shirt. I got impatient, deciding to just rip it, the buttons flying in random directions. My action got me a groan from Austin, which vibrated through my body. I slipped the white shirt down his arms, throwing it in the same direction as the tie. He pulled away from the kiss.

"Get up." He demanded, his voice quiet but husky. I stood up, out hands connected as he looked me up and down, his eyes studying each intricate swirl and flower in the lacy lingerie. He stood up, kissing me harshly as his tongue entered my mouth. My hands moved to his pants, pulling the belt off quickly and fumbling with the button, my hands suddenly becoming shaky. He kept his lips on mine as his hands moved to my shaky ones, helping me undue the button. He unzipped the pants, letting them fall to the floor. He kicked them off, leaving us both in our underwear. He sat back down, pulling me back to my previous position. He took my hands into his, moving them into the air as he laced our fingers and he bit down on my lip. I moaned in the back of my throat, him smirking into my lips. With one fluid motion and just one hand, he unhooked my strapless bra, taking it the middle and tossing it away. He took my hand, moving it to his prominent erection. He placed my hand there, moving and biting down onto my collar, I gasped and jumped forward slightly, his arms catching me.

"This is what you do to me; you've been doing this to me since that first day of freshman year Ally, why do you think I left to go to the bathroom so much when we were partners in chemistry class? You turned me on from day one, baby, be proud. He said, looking into my eyes. I smiled, connecting our lips once again. He hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties, pulling them. I bent my knees slightly as the stayed around them. He grabbed my hand, breaking the kiss as he led me to stand up. The only light coming into the room was from the moon. Austin stared at me, my naked body on full display to him, the moon making my skin shimmer slightly.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He said, pulling me into his lap again. I smiled as I buried my face into the crook of his neck as I moved my hands to the waist band of his boxers. I pulled them down, releasing his erection. I slid them down, lifting my body to move them under mine. He grabbed them from me, moving them the rest of the way down and then promptly kicking them into a corner. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking at him.

"You sure, doll?" He asked, his eyes looking for an answer. I nodded, biting my bottom lip as I smiled. He smiled a warm smile at me as kissed me down my neck, he hands moving to my hips. He lifted me up, placing me slowly onto his length.

"I've been waiting forever for that." He said his voice breathy. I nodded into his shoulder. He moved my hips for me, rolling them back and forth. I moaned breathlessly as he finally moved me up and slammed my body back down. He groaned into my ear, moving and biting into my shoulder.

My breathing began to speed up. Austin was still guiding me on him. My body began to tremble in his hold, my hips bucking forward. I dug my nails into his back as he bit down harder into my shoulder. I felt his movements start to become spastic and rigid, our bodied beginning to be overcome with ecstasy. I let go of him, hanging my head back as my walls began to contract. I began bucking my hips forward faster as his met mine, his hand moving from hip to my waist, keeping me from falling. His other hand covered my mouth just in time before I let out a loud scream. I felt a warm sensation before Austin thrusted in me one last time, before his head fell back. My breathing was heavy and my whole body was still twitching from the orgasm. Austin pulled me to him, embracing me. I laid my head on his chest, feeling his speeding heartbeat. He lifted me off of him, putting me down on my feet. He stood up, grabbing my hand. He led me to the bed, letting me crawl in first. He laid behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead. I smiled and looked into his eyes. He smiled back, a boyish sweet grin playing on his lips. He pulled me closer, kissing my lips gently.

"I think I love you Ally." He said, his voice showing he was slightly unsure.

"I really don't know how I feel, I mean I hated you like a week ago and I don't know…" I spoke softly, trailing off. His lips met mine again. I moved my hands to the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He pulled away and smiled again.

"No Ally I do love you." He said, his face staying serious, but kind.

"I guess I'm a good girl that loves a bad boy." I said pulling him forward and kissing him again before we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High**

**Chapter 5**

"_And he took her in his arms and kissed her under the sunlit sky, and he cared not that they stood high upon the walls in the sight of many."_

I woke up, the sun beaming into the room. I looked next to me, Austin still sound asleep. I kind of liked this. Waking up next to someone that cared. I took my finger and began tracing patterns into his chest, smiling every so often. After a while his eyes fluttered open, a smile present on his face. I smiled back as he grabbed my waist a lifted me so I could sit on his stomach. I had the white sheet from his bed wrapped around me, my hair a mess over my shoulders. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned into his face, his hands wrapped tightly around the back of my thighs. I bent forward, my lips centimeters from his.

"Good morning beautiful." He said smiling. I smiled back, letting his lips engulf mine. I grabbed his face, deepening the kiss. Austin's thumbs ran up and down the back of my thighs before the bedroom door opened.

"Hey Austin I'm making—" His mother walked into the room and cut off her sentence seeing us. I quickly pulled away from him, moving the sheet to cover myself.

"Really Austin! I told you to stay away from girls like this! Your father and I told you more than once to stop sleeping with random girls. Do you even know her name? Dammit Austin!" His mother yelled infuriated. I looked at Austin, his face stone cold. He was furious.

"Mom, I do know her fucking name! Her name is Allyson Marie Dawson, and she's not some random girl! Can you not judge every girl I've been with? Maybe she's different how would you know?" He yelled, sitting up and grabbing my waist. His mother looked shocked and grimaced towards me. I hugged him closer and hid my face in his shoulder.

"You, the girl. Are you some kind of prostituting whore? You don't even care about him do you?" She asked towards me. I hid my face even further, trying to prevent tears from brimming over.

"Seriously get the fuck out mom. I can't fucking look at my own mother right now. Go!" He yelled towards her. She gasped and walked out of the room. Austin pulled me forward harshly, embracing me tightly.

"She didn't mean it Ally." He said into my shoulder. I let go of him, pushing him away and getting up. I picked up my underwear, slipping it on and then slipped my bra on, Austin coming up behind me and hooking it behind me. He helped me put my dress back on, zipping it behind me. I walked into the bathroom in his room, brushing my hair and letting the messy waves fall down my back. I picked up my shoes and slipped them on, tightening the straps.

"Let me drive you home?" Austin said, sitting on the bed, fully dressed. I sighed and nodded, my vocal cords not working properly. He grabbed my hand, leading me through the house. His mom scowled at me as we made it to the front door.

We made it to my house; Austin's driving angry and erratic. He walked into my house with me, sitting at one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." He said, walking up behind me. I turned around, my teeth finding my lip.

"Why me, huh?" I spoke, my voice cracking. He looked at me questioningly. I shook my head slowly. I walked away, tears beginning to fall.

"Everything bad happens because of you!" I yelled. He walked towards me as I leaned against the wall in the foyer.

"What." Is all he said.

"All your stupid friends, your mom, probably all your other fuck buddies beating the shit out of me on Monday!" I yelled again. He walked towards me, his hands grabbing my face and kissing me hard. I kissed him back, tears still running down my face. He pulled away grabbing my hand and leading me back out of the house. We got in his car and drove to the same place we went after the rave.

He pulled over, pulling me into his lap. He pushed the button to get the hood of the convertible to close. His lips met mine, melting into mine. He pulled away first, my hands wrapped around his neck.

"Can I take you on a date?" He asked, his hands pressed into my back. I smiled and nodded, my lips connecting with his again.

"I'll pick you up at six then?" He said, moving us back into the front seats. I nodded, moving as he buckled my seatbelt for me. We drove back to my house, him letting me out, not before kissing me on my cheek.

I looked at myself in the mirror, the tight black dress showing every contour of my body making me feel kind of slutty. I slipped the red heels onto my feet, and then applying my red lipstick before walking out of my bedroom. As if on cue, Austin rang the door bell. I strolled over, unlocking the door before letting him in. His mouth opened slightly before he smirked at me.

"Wow." Was all he said before grabbing my waist and kissing me gently.

"I never fucking thought I'd get to go on a date with Allyson Dawson." He said as if I were the hope diamond and he got to hold it.

"I never thought I'd ever agree to going on a fucking date with you." I said, my heels clicking as I pushed myself into his chest, the buttons on his black dress shirt pressing through the thin fabric of my dress. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Now, now Allyson, dinner first, your body for dessert." He said winking. I blushed and smacked his arm lightly as he led me out of the house, grabbing my clutch on the way out. We pulled up to a Paris themed restaurant, not being able to catch the name as I was pulled inside. We got seated, the waiter announcing the reservation for Moon. He acted all gentlemanly, pulling my chair out for me and asking me first what I wanted when the waiter took the order. We sat, eating our food and talking like we'd known each other for years. We finally finished our dinner Austin leading me out to the car and leaning me against it. I giggled as he laced his fingers with mine, the smell of his cologne overpowering my senses.

"You wanna go to your house?" He spoke, opening the passenger door for me.

"Yes." I said, trying to hide my nerves and excitement. He drove to my home for the fourth time that day, opening my door for me and leading me inside. He took my hand, walking me up the stairs and into my bedroom. He laid me gently on my bed, climbing gently on top of me. His hands instantly found my waist, running up and down. His lips met mine gently as he unbuttoned his shirt. He slid the sleeves of my dress off my arms and then the rest of it, stopping to slip my heels off my feet. He undid his pants leaving us both in our underwear. He pushed me back, lifting the blanket and covering us up.

"This is gonna make me sound like a little bitch but can we just cuddle and make out. I've never been able to actually spend some romantic time with a girl." He said, he arms finding my hips. I moved myself up to him as we did just that. We were romantic. And that's exactly how I wanted it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why'd You Only Call Me When Your High**

**Chapter 6**

"_Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes would you show them to me?" – Of Mice & Men, __When__You Can't Sleep At Night__ (song)_

_*I cried writing this so you may too, just a warning!*_

I woke up, Austin's arms draped around my waist. I smiled as I snuggled closer to him. I fell asleep again, darkness taking over my senses.

I woke up again, alone. The space next to me was open. There was a note folded on the nightstand

"_Hey baby doll, I was called by Dez to do something so I'm sorry I left you, call me if you need anything, I put my number in your phone._

_-Austin"_

I sighed, balling the note up and throwing it across the room. I raked my hand through my hair, letting the waves fall against my back. I got up, deciding to go to Trish's house. I pulled a pair of thin black tights over my legs, and then pulled my dress over my head. It was dark blue and scattered with tiny white flowers. It flared out slightly; the sleeves bubbling slightly on my arms, the little lace peter-pan collar stopping right under my protruding collar bones. I slipped my black flats on my feet, and then brushed my waves out. They sprung back up into loose little ringlets. I walked out of my bedroom, grabbing my phone off of the nightstand and my key. I walked out of the house down the street to Trish's house, the gloomy fall weather of Miami making me even more upset.

I arrived at Trish's house, ringing her doorbell. She answered it, moving to let me inside. I slipped my shoes off, sitting crossed-legged on her beige carpeted floor. We talked for a couple minutes, until my phone rang, an unknown number flashing. I slid my thumb across the screen, pressing it to my ear,

"Hello" I spoke monotonously. They chuckled slightly.

"Hey it's Mark, from your bio class." They spoke up, the voice becoming slightly more familiar.

"Dude, Austin got high and we can't find him anywhere, is he with you?" He asked, his voice bubbling with laughter.

"No," I spoke again, "Where are you guys?" I asked, becoming more and more concerned. Trish grabbed my knee slightly, trying to hear what was wrong.

"Dudette, we're in the forest, he wandered off with Dez when they smoked the last blunt. Dez came back though. We're getting kind of worried it's been 2 hours, he hasn't called us or anything." He spoke, giggling slightly.

"Oh my god." I said hanging up the phone. I shot my body up, not even slipping on my shoes before running out of the house. I ran out into the gloomy windy outdoors, running along the grayness of the sidewalk. I felt my tights rip on my heel as I ran along the sidewalk, nearing the entrance to the park. I ran in, running past families who stared at me bewildered. My hair was hitting me in the face as it was wetted by tears of concern. I got towards the beginning of the Anderson Memorial forest tree line. I walked over a log, splinters going through my tights as I walked in. I ran forwards, my dress sticking to my legs. I heard the crunch of leaves and sticks under my almost bare feet. I tripped over a tree root, my ankle twisting under me.

"Motherfucking shit." I scolded, getting up and pretending it didn't happen. The smell of dead leaves and dirt surrounding me as I got deeper into the forest. Leaves were falling and getting caught in my hair as I ran, scaring me sometimes. I heard voices in front of me as I continued running.

"Where is he?!" I yelled and questioned the stoned guys in front of me. They continued laughing until Dez looked over at me.

"Aw look its Austin's doll." Dez said, slight venom lacing his words as he neared my face. I looked at him confused, my breathing still heavy.

"He doesn't loved you doll face. He used you, or that's at least that's what he told us. Drugs bring out the truth, baby, and well he told us the truth. He fucked you because he could and you fell for it." He said towards me. Tears brimmed at my eyes as Dez took his thumb and wiped one away as it fell.

"You can be my bunny if you can't find him. He said you were a good fuck." He said. I could smell the marijuana laced in his breath. I pushed him away, tears falling in rivers down my face. I ran forward again, past the group of guys. I ran through another maze of trees, darkness falling around as the moon lit up my path. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Austin's name flashed on the screen. I answered it, tears still falling.

"How could you!" I yelled into the phone. He just breathed into the phone.

"Seriously, you don't even call me to tell me you were gonna leave me because I was just another fuck buddy wasn't I? I was never your baby doll. Never!" I shrieked, birds flying out of the trees. I heard him sigh on the line.

"Austin you've been the reason I can't sleep at night!" I shrieked again, my knees giving out underneath me as I fell to them on the ground. I felt my tights rip on my calves. I raked my hair back, my sobs becoming loud as I hung up the phone.

"Austin!" I yelled even louder out to nothingness and darkness.

"Austin!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my throat feeling like it just ripped apart from the force of my voice. I pushed myself up, sobbing and wandering through the forest. I sat on a log in the corner, pulling my knees to me, my tights sticking to my legs from bleeding cuts and scratches. I sobbed into my knees, my heart aching and regret pouring into me.

"I fucking knew I shouldn't have trusted the bastard!" I yelled, getting up and hitting the tree hard with my fist. I fell backwards into the ground harshly, my spine breaking my fall. I put my head back, my hair fanning above in the dead leaves and pine needles. I let my eyes close, re-watching in my head as my heart and soul shattered. The wind picked up and it started to rain, and I still laid there, crying and hoping my heart would stop feeling and beating. I felt numb, _I felt dead inside_. When your heart breaks it's usually not physically, but to me I felt each piece shatter and crumble, I felt each piece bleed and blacken with death. I screamed out, but nothing came out. I tried to cry but I knew this was my entirely my fault. I fell for him. It took a short span of time and I thought he changed, I was so wrong. My eyes closed again, my entire body aching. In my head I hoped I would die. I gave him so much and it was for nothing, he saw me as nothing. He lied that he loved me, but I didn't lie. I heard leaves crunch behind me, I didn't dare look, and I left my eyes shut hoping I could just fall asleep in this and wake up and let it be a dream. I heard a sob from behind me, so it wasn't an animal. I felt them kneel in front of my head, running their thumbs under my eyes. Their lips brushed with my forehead, their wet hair hitting my nose. They grabbed underneath my shoulders and pulled me up, resting my head in their lap. They laid their forehead against mine, crying.

"I'm sorry." They spoke. I figured out who it was.

"I'm sorry." I spoke weakly my eyes opening slowly. He looked at me, confusion clouding his hazel-brown irises.

"For what." He said looking down at me.

"For everything. For falling in love. For not noticing it was just the calm before the storm. For running after you. For still not getting that you don't love me right now, your just here for pity. Don't worry, if I don't die, I'll be dead to you." I said my tone blunt.

"Please, don't say that." He said, his eyes squinting to mine as his tears mixed the rain that was falling from the sky. I bent my knees slowly getting up. He got up with me, grabbing my waist gently. I backed away, tears falling again.

"Don't." I said backing away and wrapping my arms around my body.

"Please Ally." He said desperately, his hand reaching out toward me. I grabbed his hand gently, pushing forward and touching his heart with our intertwined hands. I kissed his cheek gently.

"When you can't sleep at night, remember me." I whispered as I let go of his hand leaving him alone as I walked away, tears falling down my cheeks as the rain fell over me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?**

**Chapter 7**

"_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."_

That night, I screamed and cried. I writhed in my bed, hoping it was all a dream. That he would be next to me to hold me, but he wasn't. I hate sadness, the depressing way it eats into your soul and allows you to bleed for a while after its disappearance. You can't stop the blood from flowing, you can just mask it. I gripped onto my sheets, ripping them up as my wails filled the house and echoed back. I kicked my legs up, watching as they bounced back up from the springs of the mattress. I curled up again, tears soaking my pillow. I felt so small, the feeling of death and despair consuming me. I kicked my body upward, looking at the clock on my desk. Noticing that is was time for me to get up and get ready for school. I sat at the edge of my bed, reaching and beginning to tear the ripped up tights off my legs, shrieking as I tore them from scratched where dried blood let them stick to my now sickly pale skin. I stepped out of them and then pulled my dress off, walking into my bathroom and showering. I let the cold water wash over me, trying to dull the pain. Leaves fell and trickled from my hair into the bottom of the shower. I stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself. I walked to the closet, grabbing my underwear and slipping it onto my body. I put my bra on, and then slid my black skinny jeans onto my legs. I put on a burgundy sweater and my black vans. I put my hair up in a bun before looking in the mirror. My eyes were slightly swollen and my under eyes purple and hallowed. I put concealer on before I left the house, grabbing my bag and my keys and tucking my phone into my back pocket. I walked along the side walk, winding along with it like I did every day. I walked toward Ocean, slowly opening the doors. I walked to my locker, grabbing my books and turning as everyone stared at me.

"omg they had sex; he cheated on her after 2 days; they're not dating anymore because Austin is sooo mine; little whore; he never really loved her" flooded from whispering mouths. Everyone shushed as Austin walked in, black leather jacket thrown on as usual. His face stone cold, no emotion coming across. His mouth was pressed in a straight line. He walked past all the girls throwing flirtatious waves and stopped quickly by me. He looked at me his face softening slightly and then contorting with worry as he saw the way I looked. My lips quivered as sadness washed over. He sighed as he continued walking down the hall. The bell to signify classes starting. The hall started clearing out as people began to go to their classes. Once the hall cleared, I walked out in the middle of it and threw myself onto my knees, tears coming out in sobs.

"Ally?" I heard a female voice in front of me. I looked up, blurrily seeing Cassondra.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice coming out breathy and crackly. I started crying again. Cassondra quickly came and embraced me, my tears soaking the shoulder of her light pink blouse.

"What happened?" She asked, the old Cassondra coming through as she soothingly rubbed my back. I explained everything to her, from freshman chemistry to our quick encounter this morning.

"Oh sweetheart." She said soothingly embracing me again. She grabbed my hands as we both sat in the middle of the hall.

"Do you know why Austin and I broke up?" She asked, wiping a tear off my face with her fingers.

"Why?" I asked in between sobs. She sighed and looked me dead in the eye.

"You, honey, he told me he loved you and I couldn't take it. I kind of knew it was coming since I was with Ryan behind his back. But that's beside the point, Ally, sweetie he loves you." She said, moving her head to the side.

"No, he doesn't. He told Dez when they were high that I was nothing to him. He was just spitting on my grave to begin with." I said, shaking my head furiously. She sighed again.

"Sweetie, he only calls people when he's high when he wants to make sure he hasn't fucked everything up. He only called his mother when he got high to tell her he loved her because he didn't do it enough. He never called me. Ever. Ryan said that he wandered with Dez to find reception and call you to make sure you were okay and tell you how much he loved you." She said sadness and sympathy lacing her sentences. I dropped her hands from mine, wiping my tears from my eyes.

"I don't care, I'm done with him. He still told Dez all those things and I just, I just don't care about him anymore." I spoke lying through my teeth. I still cared about him. _I still loved him so much._ She nodded, hugging me again. She got up, pulling me up with her. She brushed the dust off of her white jeans.

"Ally do you really not care about him anymore?" She asked. I shook my head, tears spilling.

"I love him so much, I kind of always have." I whispered sadly. "Even when no one wanted anything to do with me in freshman year, he still picked me as a lab partner. He would talk to me, and that was all I wanted. Someone to talk to me." I whispered to her slowly. She grabbed my arms near my shoulders.

"Sweetie, he's upset too. I looked at him this morning and he had that look on his face. Austin Moon shows no emotion, usually that is. When his aunt died, he cried for weeks because she was the only person that actually gave a shit about him in his life. He had that look in his eyes." Cassondra spoke, her arms dropping to her sides. She brushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"You know I never hated you." She said, her lips curling into a smile. I smiled back at her. Her arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"We should get you cleaned up, sweetie." She said, pulling me towards the bathroom.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I have a little AN for you guys! So there was a reviewer (writing rox) who requested that I answer her review and I gladly will ^.^…so you wanted know what I thought about your review and honestly it made me smile. It was really sweet of you! And I read all my reviews btw. Yes she's fearful of falling for him, but as you can see, she is still in love with him. Theres so much more coming to this story so thank you so so much for reading ^.^ and that goes to all of you, every single one of you! I love you all and thank you!**_

_**~Cilinity**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?**

**Chapter 8**

"_Diamond, diamond are you all in the sky? I can't believe all of these beautiful lights. As they surround me, I will take a photograph of the sky. Bury me, bury me. Come on; bury me alone in the light."—Isles & Glaciers, __Viola Lion__ (song)_

Cassondra took the paper towel, wiping the tears off of my face. She pulled a makeup bag out of her bright pink backpack. She took her concealer and put under my eyes, making me look alive again. She smiled as she put the bag back into her backpack.

"There you go." She said, sighing slightly. The bell rang, voices pouring into the hallways. I sighed once more, embracing her lightly as we walked out of the bathroom together. The stares from curious eyes burning through us. Everyone knew we hated each other. We waved goodbye to each other, walking in separate directions. All of a sudden I was jerked to the side into a closet.

"Ally!" I heard them yell into my ear.

"What, who are you." I asked, getting scared. They sighed, pulling the string of the light. Dallas Matthews stared straight into my face. I scoffed, pushing him out of my face. He shook his head quickly. I walked out of the closet, everyone's stares burning through me.

"Whore." Someone coughed out. I turned around and stared straight at them, my pupils expanding, my irises turning fully black. They backed up and fell into their locker. I smirked, walking back down the hall.

You know when you think you see a ghost, but it's just in your head? Yeah, that's what sixth period felt like. I sat at my desk, Ryan walking past me and touching my shoulder gently. He smiled sympathetically as he sat in the desk next to me. I sighed, putting my pen into my mouth, my teeth biting down. Austin walked into the classroom, Mark and Dez following him in, laughing. They shut up as my gaze fell on them. They sat in their usual seats behind me.

"So how's Ronnie dude." Dez said, smirking in my direction. I put my feet onto the bottom railing of the person in front of me, taking my phone out and setting it onto my lap.

"She's a screamer." Austin said cockily. A tear fell down my cheek onto my phone screen.

"Hills like white elephants, Allyson" Ryan spoke from the side of me. I smiled and looked over at him, his phone in his lap.

"Hills like white elephants." I said back quietly. Dez looked at me confused as to what I was saying.

"So Ryan is Cass as good of a fuck as I promised?" Austin asked, taking one of the silver rings off his finger and letting is drop onto the desk. Ryan solemnly nodded as he looked at his phone again.

"She makes salt taste like sugar on your tongue." Ryan spoke, anger slightly present in his voice. Austin nodded back, leaning back into his chair. His feet touched my legs gently. I pulled my legs back from their perch, intertwining out ankles. I continued writing my notes on biomes. His hand reached forward to my waist, pulling my back. I angrily pulled forward, hitting my ribs on my desk. My phone buzzed in my lap. I pulled my legs from his as I hid my phone under my desk, his name on the 'from' line. I sighed and opened the message.

"I'll wait until the elephants make it over the hill." The message stated against a gray bubble. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I will wait until you find me." Another message stated as it came in.

"Just take a photograph of the sky, look at all of the stars, those are diamonds. Those stars sparkle and move, but not physically, they move because the Earth move as time passes. I'll be able to spend the time as a diamond, after trust has been rebuilt in the moon to light the right path." I typed back, tears threatening as I hit send. Moments later another message buzzed in.

"Baby, the stars are there to light your path. I'll be the moon, if you just let me." It said. I turned around.

"The moon has lost the right currently to light my path. I'm sorry." I said, tears falling as he looked at me. He grabbed my face, brushing a stray tear from my cheek.

"The moon will be here when you need him, okay. Please darling, don't start crying for an idiot like me." He said, letting go of my face. I nodded solemnly, grabbing my bag off the floor and tucking my phone into my pocket.

"I'm still the good girl." I said, beginning to walk away. "Good luck fucking Ronnie!" I said, walking out of the door. I heard the guys laugh as I walked down the hall.

I pushed the door open, the wind immediately whipping my bangs into the air. I walked home, kicking rocks out of my path. I started running, just to get into my home again. I unlocked the front door, kicking it closed. I ran up the stairs and grabbed the mint penny board from the closet. I walked back out, running and kicking myself onto it. I stared forwards as I shifted my weight to make it turn. I skated into the park, bending my knees and brushing fingers over the concrete. Skating was something me and Cass did in 5th grade because it was 'cool' for girls to skateboard. I laughed at the memories as I skated through the park, my hair falling out of the bun it was in. I shook my head, laughing at myself, my hair blowing along with me. I turned skating back to my house, winding along the side walk. I unlocked my door, closing it behind me. I tossed the board into the foyer room and sat at the couch. My doorbell rang, piercing through the comfortable silence in my house. I sighed and opened the door, Austin trudging in past me.

"What do you want?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest. He ran his hand through his hair. He walked up to me, grabbing my waist and pinning me to the door. My hands automatically went around his neck. His head in the crook of my neck. I spun us around, backing away from him. He ran forward, his hands meshing with mine as he pinned me against a wall in the kitchen. His lips found mine, kissing me as I panted still, my chest raising and falling harshly. I pulled away from him, racing to the foyer on the side of the couch. He knocked the lamp off the table, the glass shattering into a million pieces. I tried to turn around, but he grabbed me by my hips, turning me around. I wrapped my legs around him, as he sat on the couch. He kissed my collar bone before threw myself off again. I ran into the kitchen, him quickly behind me. He took his arm and knocked all the glasses and plates off the counter, glass shattering in every direction. He took my hips and sat me on the now empty counter, finding my lips. He pushed me back, hopping onto the counter on top of me. I tangled my hands in his hair before I rolled from underneath him, glass crunching under my shoes. I ran forward, my front hitting a wall. Austin came up behind me, wrapping his arms behind my waist. He turned me around, my back hitting hard against the wall. He lifted me, my legs wrapping around his hips. He spun us into the middle of the living room. I put my legs down again pulling out of his grasp. I ran forward his hand catching mine and jerking me back against him. He backed me against the counter, bending me back and jerking me back up. He turned, bending himself over the counter, my legs wrapping around him. His hands went into my hair as he stood up. He kissed me again, his tongue finding mine. I pulled away, my feet hitting broken glass. I ran up the stairs, running into the bathroom. I turned and locked the door, hearing Austin's footsteps get closer. I turned the shower on, cold water drenching me as I kicked my shoes off. In one swift motion, Austin pushed the door open with his shoulder. He ripped the shower curtain down, kicking his shoes off ,and stepping into the shower. He backed me up into it, grabbing my face, kissing me as the water poured over us. I pulled my arms back, putting them into his soaking wet hair.

"Are you going to run?" He said, pulling away from me. I shook my head as I pulled him forward again, connecting our lips.

"I hate you." I said in between kisses.

"I know." He said, kissing my neck. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing the soaking wet shirt out of the shower.

"Trust me baby doll." He said, pulling my drenched sweater over my head. I nodded as he threw it with his shirt. His lips found mine again, his tongue caressing mine. The water was still pouring ice cold over us.

"So what do you want, Austin?" I asked, pulling away and gathering air into my lungs.

"You." He said, gasping as the water ran over his head. He pushed me against the shower wall again, his lips sucking at my neck. I gasped, bare stomach touching his.

"Shouldn't you be with Ronnie?" I asked in between breaths.

"I wasn't with her again. I love you." He said, moving his hands into mine above my head. I nodded quickly as his lips found my neck again, biting gently.

"Does the moon deserve forgiveness?" He asked, his hands in front of the button of my jeans.

"We'll see." I said, his hands frantically unbuttoning my jeans. He bent down, pulling them down my legs. He kissed me as he undid his jeans, letting the fall down his legs. He grabbed my jaw as he stepped out of them closer to me. He pulled away from me.

"Baby?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yeah?" I breathlessly asked back, my eyes opening to look into his. His thumb ran along my jaw.

"I'm sorry." He said, connecting our lips once more.

"I'm not ready to forgive you Austin." I said, stepping away from him. I stepped out of the shower, water dripping, as I walked away. I leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom. He walked after me, his arm wrapping around my waist. He took his other hand and hit it hard against the wall, a picture frame falling and shattering to the floor.

"What is this then?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

"Spur of the moment." I said, closing mine. He shook his head, water flinging around.

"I never said we couldn't enjoy the moment." I said, pulling him forward into me.

* * *

**_Little Fact: This chapter was actually inspired in the beginning by the songs "Viola Lion" and "Hills Like White Elephants" by Isles and Glaciers and the last part by the music video for the song "Stay The Night" by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore._ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?**

**Chapter 9**

"_Sex is an emotion in motion."_

"Are you serious?" He asked his voice husky against my lips. I nodded as I pulled him down to me, his lips meshing with mine like an intricate pattern of lace. His hands trailed from my waist to my hips and to the back of my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, him carrying me to my bedroom and tossing me down. My arms were bent above me, my hair in a wet mess. He climbed on top of me, wet skin touching. He interlaced out hands as he kissed me, his tongue exploring everything. He pulled away, his body kneeling above my thighs. I perched myself on my elbows as I looked down at him slide my panties down my legs and his head stopped between my legs.

"What are you—oh god Austin!" I yelled as his tongue licked across me. It was a completely new feeling to me. His lips caressed and sucked, his tongue explored everything. My back arched and my knees bent as his hands urged me down by my thighs. I entangled my hands into his hair, my nails massaging across. He groaned, the vibration running through me. The rough of his tongue swept over me one more time before my orgasm washed over me, my breathing hard and my legs clenching around his head. He kissed up my stomach, his lips roughly pressing into my ribcage.

"Your turn, baby girl." He said a smirk on his face. I smiled as I kissed him gently as his face hovered above mine. He slid to the edge of the bed, my knees hitting the hard floor under me. I hooked my hands into the sides of his boxers, sliding them down his legs, his member standing at attention. My face flushed and nervousness took over, but I wasn't going to let him see that. I took him by the base into my hands, my hands stroking up and down gently. I put my hands on his hips as I licked from the bottom up, my tongue swirling around his head. He fell back with a groan. I smirked as I stroked him up, my lips engulfing what I could handle. I let my brain take over, my head bobbing as my tongue swirled as I reached the top.

"Ally!" He shouted, his voice raspy. He tangled his hands into my hair, making sure not to push me. He did and my gag reflex reacted. I pulled my left thumb into my fist, my fingers squeezing it. It stopped me from gagging as eroticism controlled his actions, like his unknowing force that was pressing me down. I opened my jaw up, my tongue trailing up as he came, the white fluid spurting into my mouth. It tasted salty, kind of sweet after a while though. He grabbed me under my arms and lifted me into his lap, his kissed me, his mouth searching mine for something he couldn't find.

"Lie down." He said gently, but hoarsely. I did as he said, my back hitting the springing mattress cushioning me. He ran his palms up my legs, stopping at my hip bones.

"Bend your knees, sweetheart." He said. I moved my legs to the side and bent them as he told me to do. He intertwined our hands and looked at me before plunging himself into me, my head falling back. He let go of my hands and grabbed at the top of my shoulders, his hands pressing my bra straps into my shoulders.

"Allyyyyyy." His moans and groans echoed through my bedroom. His moans were slurred and so were mine.

"Austin, please." I screamed for him to go faster as he complied, my legs wrapping around him. He bent down and kissed me, his breathing already heaving. I could feel my muscles tensing around him, my body wanting to give up and give in. I let it, my second orgasm taking over. My muscles twitched madly as Austin drove himself in a couple more times before he came over the edge. He fell on me, his body on mine. He pulled out of me, my body shivering from the loss of contact. Austin laid next to, his body fitting with mine perfectly.

"Ally I love you. Don't you ever think I don't okay?" He said as he covered us with my comforter. I turned and looked at him, his hair disheveled and his eyes tearing.

"I love you so much, do you know that?" He said as he pulled me to him, his lips attacking mine. I pulled away from him and smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you too, moron."

*** So I didn't write this by myself actually, my friend (I like him...a lot) Brandon actually helped me write this so yeah ^.^ because he's a teenage boy so he's an avid imaginater and porn watcher cx***


End file.
